Brindoris Order
The Brindoris Order is a political and militaristic faction that came into existence in the end of the Great Shadow Wars, after the destruction of the Sith Empire by the combined forces of the Realm of Ultramar, the Mandalorian Union and the newly formed United Systems Federation, only few survivors fled further west of the galaxy to rebuild and waited to return to reclaim their rightful place as the dominant power to bring true order to the chaotic galaxy. The order was created by the leading member of the group who later created the new title Warmaster of the new Brindoris Order and created the belief that the strong deserve the right while the weak should either be adapt or die in the system and evolve into a powerful regime. Organization Foreign Affairs Military Society and Culture After the fall of the empire and hiding from the rest of the galaxy, the citizens and officers who lived under the regime of the order grew up believing the Milky Way is a chaotic place, the human citizens became aware of the history of the lost records of Earth and viewed their ancestors as too weak because of their easy lifestyles for allowing so much rebellion and corruption to cloud their minds, even after the discovery of the Great Elders' technology which later brought the downfall of Humanity. Many often viewed the pre-spacefaring inhabitants of feudal worlds as primitive and savages who know nothing of true civilization when under the boot of the ruling class rather then know the teachings of culture. The ruling members made the citizens and officers who are loyal to the Order in belief the Sovereign Lords and the Harmonic Alliance as idealist fools who believe in bringing peace to a dangerous galaxy and that humanity must evolve to survive, referring to themselves as 'Transcended Humans' as the next step of evolution. They would even hesitate to wipe out almost entire civilization to stomp out rebellion or if they are unwilling to be submit to the Order's power, all to prove their superiority over the weak. Despite most of the members being human, they have accept alien races in common goals provided they remain on non-aggression terms and offer their services to the Brindoris Order. After the first century of the Order's rise to power, they steadily grew and gathered followers, searching for planets of ancient relics and technologies for their use and even reach out for potential allies with the common hatred to their enemies such as the Grineer who have willingly joined them since their forces were weakened from the post-civil war. The Order had developed a new culture of worshipping the deities known as the Divine Shadows who they believe were beings that brought their founders and guided them to the uncharted regions and to spread word of their divine power. Warmasters is allowed to have Shadowmancers as his or her main use of magic and allow preachers to infiltrate worlds to speak of true order to the inhabitants and cast aside their old faiths, targeting those who struggle and lost faith in others by serving the Brindoris Order. Anyone who show signs of powers are often viewed by citizens as a calling or blessed by the Divine Shadows to serve their part in society, or to the military as their elite forces. Gallery Tithannus The Shadowflame.JPG Genoforger.jpg|Shadowmancer Warfare.png|Brindoris military army Grey Knights.jpg Char alien design eclipse 2 by ewkn d2lv3ny.jpg|The Repurposed Category:Organizations